


Crooked Hearts

by Demoncrow



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Based on a Tumblr Post, Developing Friendships, Exes, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoncrow/pseuds/Demoncrow
Summary: "If you thought he was cute, oh, you don't know the story of him, got it?" Gabe shoves Pete against the wall, "I don't want you going near him, he's mine, he knows it."(A story of hookups of the past, fake names and fake smiles, guys who just fuck over and over, laughter between two broken hearts mending.)





	1. Coffee Antics

**Author's Note:**

> I used this as a template, changing some things though: 
> 
> Person A was a porn star in their past to pay off a debt/get through college. They now work at a coffee shop which Person B goes to often. Person B finds their server very attractive and decides to do a little online snooping. They find the videos. Does B ask A about it? How do they react?

Pete often watched people, it was fun, it made him feel less crazy. He's already crazy enough as it is. The barista was a little cute, with his light brown hair that stuck snugly between his glasses and ears. The way his shirt lifted up every so often when he'd clean each table once the rush wore down. It's fascinating how someone his height was that thin. Pete noticed it every damn time, the way his stomach just magically appeared! The curve of his back would occasionally take Pete's eyes.

Oh, his ass too. The barista's ass wasn't big or anything, it was just so god damned flat that it was cute. That's how desperate Pete Wentz is at this point. You'd think a flat ass wasn't that good, but the thing about this kid's ass... Well, it was flat, but it was perky in a peculiar way. Maybe if Pete saw him in jeans... No, fuck.

Pete misses Joe at this moment. Joe'd probably get the baristas number, tease and call Pete out on his ogling. And then some jackass has to ruin the mood. Whoever he is, he's got an attitude.

Pete only takes a sip of his frappe. Ignoring the cute barista for a minute just to see who this fuck think he is. The click of the man's tongue is almost loud enough that a few other customers look back. He's tall as hell too. Damn him. Pete notices the slender barista immediately walking back to the register.

The boy puts that smile on and welcomes the bastard. The nerve of some people, especially in god damn retail. Pete eyes the man, he notices that the man wasn't looking at the menu whatsoever. What the hell? His attention was on the barista.

"So you work here now, babyboy?" The man had a hint of a accent, either because he's got latino blood in him or...who gives a shit, really. Pete didn't, neither did the barista.

"I'm sorry?" The barista scoffs a bit, returns to his usual self. "How can I help you today?" Pete noticed it.

The way the kid avoided looking at the man's eyes, even though the fucker is wearing glasses. Who wears glasses in a coffee shop? Vampires, dude.

Sometimes Pete needed to remind himself that Joe wasn't here for him to joke around with.

"You don't remember me, baby?" The man sounds disappointed, then laughs like whatever the barista did was funny.

It wasn't. It felt awkward in the shop, at least to Pete that is. The rest of the customers were returning back to their own little worlds, laptops filled with notes, bloggers who well blog, the few folk who still talk face to face. Not that Pete cares, he only observes.

This dude seemed like a jerk, he looked like one, he's full of shit. Pete's kinda impulsive, so watching this was like watching a time bomb tick away. And Pete's the time bomb.

"I-I'm just trying to do my job...okay? Please leave." And wow, Pete's never heard the barista's voice sound so different from his 'hello how are you' voice.

His voice was bordering on threatening, but in a polite way. The tone of it shook Pete down to his skeleton. Pete wants to hear more of his voice. He's already addicted, obsessed, hooked like the headphones he used to plug in when he'd lived with Gerard and Frank who frankly fucked too often.

He wants to taste those pink lips of his that seem way too big for such a pale kid. And the way his glasses slanted, sitting nicely on his sharp but not too long nose.

He's got those Chicago thighs, New York eyes.

It's so god damn frustrating for Pete to feel this way about someone he hardly knows. But it's just the way he likes it. Nothing ordinary, but something spectacular.

Pete gets out of his head, hears the man argue. What a total bitch. Pete rolls his eyes, this shit was getting out of hand. Pete usually has enough self-control to not intervene in shit like this but...the barista's just so vulnerable.

What he means is that the barista can't do shit or else he'll lose his job. Talk about bullshit.

"You really should be careful now that I'm around, mi amor, I'm sure you remember Gabe then?" The taller man leans forward and whispers into the barista's ear.

Pete squints, he didn't want to get caught watching them. He was going to intervene, yeah he was, not anymore though. Seems like the bastard's saying some shit to him.

"Gabe Saporta doesn't like it when you don't obey, baby, remember the times we had, you and me, getting fucked?"

The barista shakes his head quickly, sneers at the man. "You don't know shit, now get the FUCK out of my store."

It's like the world stops at that moment. Pete, everyone else in the room notice it too. He didn't even know he was holding his breathe, damn.

The taller man notices that strangers were staring at his Hollywood wannabe cheap ass. "Fine, but you'll regret it, Mikey."

The barista only rolls his eyes, "Like hell I will, arrogant prick, now get the fuck out."

And just like that the tall bastard is gone! Pete can't hold his excitement in though, so his name was Mikey? That doesn't seem right, Pete slowly gets up from his seat leaving his laptop and coffee on the high table.

"Hey." Pete says almost too happily. The barista, or Mikey looks at him instead of the door.

"Oh, hi." Mikey nods a bit, "Do you need anything?"

Pete's so damn dumb sometimes. He's an awkward shit. What a dumb ass moment, as Joe would call it.

Pete laughs quietly to himself, returns his gaze to Mikey. He never noticed it but his tag doesn't say Mikey, it says KEITH.

"So, is your name Mikey or Keith?" Pete asks. Mikey bites his lip, "It's Mikey, I just use this name for coverage."

Coverage? The fuck is that supposed to mean? He's already weird. Pete loves it. Pete notices Mikey's eyes, they're actually really nice up close. Like, really fucking nice. Like, fuck, fucking Gerard Way and Frank Iero nice, dammit.

Okay, Pete may have a eye kink, so what? He tells Joe his eyes are sexy all the damn time, sometimes to Patrick, that is if Patrick doesn't kick him.

Pete doesn't realize it but he says it. "Your eyes are really fucking sexy, like Gerard Way sexy dude." Mikey looks at him and bursts into laughter. "Gerard Way? Sexy? He's an absolute nerd, thanks for the compliment."

Wait what? He didn't get annoyed with Pete? Huh, why's he talking about Gerard in a familiar way?! Pete nods, "Do you by chance know Gerard Way?"

Mikey looks at him like he's crazy. "He's uh, well, he's my brother." Oh. Shit. Well damn. Why didn't Gerard say anything about a brother? They've been friends for what like five years and he never mentioned a cute ass brother. Who has to work a shitty job, whereas he's living the rock star life. That's odd.

Mikey already notices the change in the other's eyes. He sighs, taps the counter gently. "It's not like that, Gerard's just...he's just like that y'know? He loves the attention, I don't. That's all really."

Pete raises his brows, tip toes near Mikey. "Can I check this shit out?" Pete can only ask so many times before he bursts. Mikey gives him another strange glance, gestures at the small door to his right.

"Go right ahead, shit's all yours."

Pete excitingly opens it, and it's right then he realizes how tall Mikey Way is. And fuck if he thought he was skinny, he was even better up close.

Mikey doesn't notice that Pete's already looking him up and down, as if he's an entire meal. Which he kinda is in a way. Fuck if I'm gay, Pete thinks to himself. Girls? Who needs em' when Mikey Way exists.

Shit, the dude's got nice legs too.

"Are you checking me out?" Mikey asks, quickly turns his back towards the register instead of paying attention to it. Pete blushes, shakes his head. "Nah, I was just noticing how tall you actually are. Nothing more, haha."

Mikey only laughs at that. God, his laughter too. It was crisp as water, low and gentle like the waves on a midnight run.

"It's fine if you do, I don't mind. At least if it's from you that is." Did he just?! Pete's face goes cherry red.

"Fuck if you know how to charm a man, MikeyWay." Mikey only grins at him, "It's called customer service, uh, what's your name?"

Pete can't help but give Mikey a big cheeky grin. "It's Pete. Pete Wentz."

"Okay Pete Wentz, is that really your name?" Mikey checks the time momentarily, and furrows his brows.

"Shit, I've gotta close tonight, fucking Ryan." Mikey sighs, explains like Pete knows Ryan. "This is the fourth time he's done this, I'm really getting sick of him and Brendon. Those two just fuck and fuck all the time, when I say fuck I mean they fuck so much that it's borderline exhibitionism, especially Brendon."

Damn who knew Mikey could so talk so quickly. Or rant. He looks like one of those quiet types, like Pete, actually not really, he looked more like a Patrick Stump with the way he rants.

Pete wraps his arm around Mikey. Cool it, Pete. It isn't like that, he could be straight. Is he straight? And that Gabe dude, huh. Never mind that.

"Hey, I'll stick with you tonight, looks like three hours of Pete Wentz and Mikeyway fun timez~"

Mikey smiles, and then shakes his head. "You don't have to do that, I can deal with this on my own." Pete groans and leans his head on Mikey's shoulder.

"That's boring, Mikeyway, you need a buddy, especially after that Gabe bastard."

Mikey goes cold at the mention of that name, Pete's right though. It wouldn't be bad if Pete stayed, he did make things pass faster. Not like it was busy anyways.

"Fine, but you better not look at my ass like you were earlier." Shit, he saw? Mikey rolls his eyes playfully, flicks Pete's forehead. "Yes I noticed, I'm actually aware of men looking at me constantly, so you're no exception, Mr. Wentz."

Mr Wentz. Wow, he can even make my own name turn sexy. Now that's sexy!

Pete eventually gets bored of leaning on Mikey, also he didn't want to weird his new friend out. It's only 6pm, they have three hours to get to know each other.

* * *

 

 


	2. Coffee and Blood

 

* * *

Then a girl enters the shop. The click of the door shutting shuts Pete's mind up, wakes Mikey up to the register.

Although there was that obvious fake smile on his face, Pete notes, it looked a bit genuine like Pete's presence made it do that. Nah, there's no way in hell evil, bad, Petey did that to someone. He was a monster, who knew? Everyone he's ever loved. Meaning nobody.

Wait a fucking minute that isn't even a girl Pete checks again, he's got a dick.

"I'd like a mocha frappe, please." The feminine dude even has a feminine voice, damn. His long brown hair seemed to curl naturally, his cheekbones made him look prettier than any girl Pete's seen.

He also wore a shirt that was obviously too small on him, Pete notices the pale skin that is shown. The pants too were a bit much, super skinny, you could practically see his skinny legs, probably his ass.

Pete knew all too well these type of boys, cute and all, but they could either be gold diggers or stuck up bitches.

Like being a gay boy makes you special, hello it doesn't!

_And I say that as the best cocksucker in Chicago!_

_Patrick would argue, tell me that I should have more decency in what I refer to myself. Whatever, I'm a huge fag anyways._

Okay, maybe Pete's being dramatic about this. But hey feminine boys were his type, if they didn't have an attitude problem though.

The man stares at Pete questionably, and then asks Mikey, "Is he supposed to be back there?"

Mikey glances at Pete, Pete's heart stops for a minute. Jesus, he scared me!

"Yeah, he's covering this one asshole's shift, so Pete get right onto that mocha frappe!"

The hell? I don't even know what to do!

The man seems to laugh at us. "It's cute what you two have here, make sure you teach him or else y'all are gonna die."

_Did he just say cute at me and Mikey? Hilarious. I won't complain about it._

The man winks at Mikey and walks away, sits near Pete's table.

Mikey then turns around and starts getting to work. "Watch and learn, Petey, this shit is gonna be yours too." Petey. How sweet. Pete nods and watches Mikey's slender body move in action. He's quick, he's precise too. He isn't rushing it, well it is quiet right now. But still, Pete watches him carefully and quickly make the drink. Like it's nothing to him, it's easy.

Oh, easy like Pete Wentz.Whatever the hell that meant to Pete.

Pete leans back and whistles. "You're good at this, Mikeyway. Like, I can barely make my own coffee holy shit."

Mikey only smiles and returns to pouring whipped cream onto the drink. His glasses occasionally slant so far down to his nose that Pete can see his eyes more clearly.

"Alright, Large Mocha Frappe, William Beckett!" Mikey quickly sets it down left of the register.

William Beckett, sounds familiar.

Pete and Mikey both stand there as the tall, skinny, feminine man grabs his coffee. "Thanks, be sure you keep an on eye on him, Pete, lately some sugar daddies have been around town. A warning from Walker that is! See ya!"

As quick as he came, he was gone. Oh, so he's Jon's friend. Makes sense. The dude is probably high right now. Never knew he befriended gays though. _Gays beside myself. It's a nice welcome._

Pete doesn't realize Mikey was talking to him. "Pete? Did you hear me?" Pete shakes his head, scratches his head.

"Dozed off I guess."

Mikey chuckles. "Happens to me too often, especially here. Ryan usually keeps me company, but I think he quit so I'm all alone."

"Forget about Ryan, it's like 8:30, when do you close?"

Pete taps his feet out of anxiousness, excitement.

The way Mikey's lips pursed, caught Pete's attention.

"Like in 30 minutes? We could probably close now though, it's been slow and my boss doesn't give a shit as long as someone is here."

Mikey looked tired, and Pete didn't because when you have insomnia shit like this is cake.

"Do you wanna come over to my place after this? I've got plenty of room if you wanna stay over." Pete was rich, he knew that, thanks to Patrick really. Great friend, even if he's a bit too heterosexual for Pete's taste sometimes.

Mikey hesitates, he looks like a deer whereas Pete looks like the lion. "Depends on what you mean by stay over, Pete. But sure, that'd be nice, beats...sleeping in my dump."

Huh, there was a long pause I swear. He's probably got secrets. I don't mind him not telling me anything about it. It's his business, not mine.

Mikey starts opening up the til, glancing at Pete.

"Could you put the sign outside for me?"

Pete nods, walks out of the small area they stood in.

"So, where is the sign?" Pete asked, oblivious to the fact that it's outside.

Mikey stops counting the money, laughs softly at Pete's question. It wasn't stupid but it was silly enough to make Mikey relax a bit.

"It's literally outside you just flip it to 'closed'."

Mikey watches Pete and the faint pinkness of his cheeks is there. Mikey thought that was cute. Pete only grins at Mikey, quickly jogs to the front door and switches the sign.

Mikey can only wonder why this stranger, who he met in a coffee shop became so interesting.

Pete walked back in, the soft click of the door brings Mikey's attention back to the black haired Pete. His hair is really black, Mikey notices. Funnily enough, Gerard dyes his hair too.

"So," Pete yawns out, lays his head on the front counter. "How long have you been working here?"

Mikey thinks about it for a second, looks right into Pete's intoxicating hazel eyes. Kinda weird to see up close. But still the way Pete looked at him, showed he cared. He was interested in Mikey.

That's what makes Mikey a little nervous. Why did he look at him this way? He was probably over thinking this. Hell, he's been doing this since he was twelve.

"About two to three years now," Mikey replies. It hasn't been that long, well to him that is. Pete whistles, taps gently on the counter. "That's a long time, Mikeyway."

Mikey shrugs, finishes closing the register and wiping it down. "It really isn't, Pete."

Well, Pete couldn't maintain a single job, besides he's in a band now. Like a chameleon he constantly has to change. Whereas Mikey looks like he's content with the mundane. Comfortable, not giving a shit, takes no shit either. That's just the type of guy Mikey looked and acted like.

Pete's observations couldn't be wrong. Although they had a way of turning his insides out with how accurate they could be.

Mikey eyes Pete, throws the rag he was using away. He looks lost in thought, Mikey notices. "You there, Pete?" He even pokes Pete's forehead just for the hell of it.

Pete's surprised by how close Mikey was to him now. Almost towering over him yet leaning on the counter to keep a safe distance.

God, Pete was dumbfounded. Stupidly in love. Confused. All of it. He's the combination of obsessive and twisted.

The way Mikey's legs did that curve because for some damn reason he stood like a deer. Pete noticed that the moment he walked in the shop. That absolute bastard was attractive and he wasn't even trying.

Mikey's eyes stared into him, Pete could get lost in them any time. Pete could also shut the fuck up. His brain was fucked. Like, Joe says, sometimes you just gotta kiss a dude. Or was it fuck? God knows what the fuck Joe talked about. Joe Trohman was what you call an experimental guy. He's absolutely Joe's type too. Fuck Joe, fuck him for even mentioning thin, dirty blonde haired twinks.

"Haha," Pete hesitates to answer Mikey. What do you say to someone who's twisting your insides like fuckin spaghetti.

"I got lost in my mind," Pete grins and then a loud knock is tapping the front door.

"I think I better get that, if it's Ryan, you bet I'm kicking his ass." Mikey quickly exits the front area, the way he moved was surprisingly graceful.

The click of the door is loud, Mikey notices the rather tall stranger. Or not so much stranger, but shit lord.

"You need to fuck off and die, Gabe. Do you see the sign?" Mikey pauses, then yells. "We're fucking closed, asshole!"

Mikey tries to slam the door but Gabe's quicker and stronger than he is. His hand gently touches Mikey's cheek, caresses it as if he was intimate with him. The fuck? Pete was about to run over to Mikey.

"Don't, Pete. You don't want to mess with Gabe." The way Mikey said his name...it made him feel faint. It was drenched with concern. Something Pete usually never got when he wasn't around Patrick, Andy, and Joe.

Pure, idiotic, concern.

Pete. Pete. Pete.

It echoes like bats rushing out a cave. And it tasted sweeter than any girl or boy he's seen.

Gabe smirks and pushes past Mikey, looks up and down at Pete.

"Is he my replacement? Or is he just another fuck you wish you could have?" Gabe flicks Pete's nose. "I will admit, he's got some goods on him. Probably tight, thin, small."

Pete felt odd with the way Gabe described him. And the whole replacement question. Guy's a creep, that's what.

"I think you need to shut the fuck up, leave him alone, Gabe." Mikey says bitterly. Gabe only looks shocked, throws his hands in the air.

"But I miss you, baby, we all do!" Mikey grits his teeth, glares at Gabe. "Then let's take it outside by the trash, you vermin."

And god if Pete thought Patrick was scary when he was angry. Mikey Way was far worse. Much more demanding. Kid could give em' hell.

"Fine, but I won't hold back when I kiss those pretty lips of yours!"

Pete rolls his eyes, "Like Mikey would let the likes of you kiss him."

Gabe returns a snide remark. "And you are? What? His new boyfriend?" Gabe slowly returns his attention to the smaller yet challenging boy.

He paces around Pete like a vulture, he wants to taste blood.

"No, but I am his friend, I sure as fuck won't let you touch Mikey. Fucknut."

"Hm," Gabe breathes out, "is that so?" The change in tone is what catches Mikey's attention now. "Pete I told you to not intervene. Fuck's sake."

Mikey walks over to the two, but Gabe pushes him back.

"No, no, hijo, let the man speak, let him know who's yours."

Pete clicked his tongue. "He's not some kind of possession, you twat, you stuck up shitstain."Pete replies venomously.

Gabe's had enough. This boy was truly someone fit for Mikey Way. All bark but no bite.

"If you thought he was cute, oh, you don't know the story of him, got it?" Gabe shoves Pete against the wall, "I don't want you going near him, he's mine, he knows it."

Pete throws a punch, the next thing he feels is his nose being hit hard by an elbow. "Fuck you," Pete spits, blood slowly drips off his chin.

Gabe merely smirks. "No thanks, Ciao!"

That fucker.

* * *

Gabe walks out just as quickly as he had walked in. He waves back towards Mikey. Who only glares at him.

"Tu amor es muy dificil para el, mi hijo~"

Mikey shoves Gabe, proceeds to kick his ass with his right leg.

"And you're just full of yourself, you ass."

Gabe smiles, "I take pleasure in that, Mikey, the boys miss you."

Gabe dances away from the coffee shop. "He won't stay for that shit, Mikey Way, only I could!" Gabe yells out as a statement.

A statement that he and Pete will never achieve anything. So he thinks.

And he's gone.

Mikey closes the door, locks it.

"Sometimes I wish I was dead." Mikey laughs momentarily, before he wavers. The look of distraught was clear on his face. Pete remembers that look. The look of exhaustion. Heavy exhaustion.

Pete immediately walks towards him. "Hey now, I'm bleeding for you, Mikeyway, you don't get to give up that easy."

Pete really, really, wants to hug him. Like, it's in his system already. He wants to cover his entire body with Mikey's smell. Even if it's coffee, so be it. Pete loves coffee. Mikey + coffee is the equivalent of a heart throb.

Mikey and Pete are fairly close to each other now. Mikey irrationally touches Pete's bloody nose and chin.

"You look hotter than Gerard Way, Pete. The blood thing fits you better than him." Mikey comments. Pete only laughs, a deep throaty laugh.

"I guess I'm sexy?"

Mikey replies, "Definitely," Mikey continues to press his fingers on Pete's nose. Pete feels his thin fingers carefully yet full of something else touch him. He's touching Pete for fuck's sake!

"You're a lot more than sexy, Pete." Mikey smiles, a smile so sweet that Pete almost chokes.

"You're my friend."

And Pete swears he's shaking. Trembling, sweating, all together feeling nauseous. Nauseous by the thought that someone besides his three friends actually likes him. Nauseous by the idea that someone so bizarre is seen normal for once.

Yeah, he's irrational. But, the very idea of Mikey Way is messing him up. So very much that his mind is obsessed. Obsessed, muddled thoughts running like spider bites all over his skin.

You're my friend.

It sinks into his brain. It shouldn't. He shouldn't have said that. He did though. And that's what makes it easier to get.

Easier to get in his veins, addicted to something for once.

It's easy to love when your name is Pete Wentz.

I feel too much. I feel too much.

It lingers every so often in his mind.

But then Mikey changed that. Switching out the cons of Pete Wentz to the pros of Pete Wentz.

A friend. A friend. A friend.

A friend who feels too much.

Too damn much.

Resonating like the beat of his heart.

Pete Wentz, you've fallen.

_Fuck yeah, I've fallen._

**Author's Note:**

> Gabe's that Bitch, yeah..rly in a Mood.


End file.
